This Core provides essential support services and reagents in the most efficient and cost effective manner for the conduct of the Projects in meeting the overall goals of this Program Project. The services include: (i) the generation, selection, cloning and establishing stable hybridoma lines producing monoclonal antibodies for the projects, (ii) characterizing MAbs, maintaining hybridoma lines, production of MAbs, (iii) acquiring, establishing or of clean cloned cell lines require for projects, (iv) acquisition of human endothelial cells, (v) maintenance of vectors and vectors containing inserts as required, (vi) maintenance, growth and harvest of cell lines transformed to produce desired recombinant proteins and mutants proteins, (vii) purification of mutant proteins, (viii) isolation of reagent plasma proteins for projects, (ix) preparation of immunoabsorbents, (x) common needs as they arise.